Little Nudger
by fiftyshadesfreak
Summary: Ana and Christian feel Little Blip move for the first time. Fluffy One-Shot!


**A/N: I've never experienced this incident myself, so I have no idea if I've described it right…all of you mothers will know. If not, then I'm sorry – just going off of my imagination for this one!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"God, Christian," I complain angrily. "Would you just lighten up?"

"The answer's 'no', Anastasia," he shoots back in a tone that says he means business. Well, so do I.

"There is no reason why Kate and I can't go out on our own – _without _the security entourage," I stress, exasperated.

Christian, Elliot, Kate, and I have all taken a three day weekend – for Christian to fly us all to New York. Christian and Elliot have brother-bonding plans doing…well, whatever it is they want to do. And Kate has arranged for her and I to go shopping.

I usually hate shopping, but it'll give me a chance to spend time with my best friend. Plus, I simply _have _to start shopping for some real maternity clothes. My baby bump has officially outgrown all of my work clothes. Now, my lack of fitting attire has me preferring to spend most of my time in sweats or jeans, paired with Christian's t-shirts.

In fact, that's what I'm wearing right now – as I stand in the hotel room, arguing with my frustrating, overbearing husband.

Kate has practically begged me to try to convince Christian to let us go alone. She's absolutely fed up with being shadowed every time she wants to go out with me. I, of course, agree with her.

I usually go along with Christian's demand for security in Seattle – the paps have really stepped up on their pursuit for a scoop on the little Grey baby which I'm carrying.

But we're in New York – no one is going to bother us here. There's no reason for him to worry about our safety while we shop. But it looks like a losing argument on my part.

Christian runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Yes. There are plenty of reasons why you can't go out on your own."

I roll my eyes, and cross my arms defensively across my chest. "Let me rephrase – there's no _good _reason."

He shoots me a dark look of reprove – one that would make other people shrivel with fear. But not me. I just give it right back to him. "Christian," I huff. "Just this one time – we're supposed to be enjoying our trip here. No one is going to bother us."

"It's not about other people, Anastasia," he says sharply. "I don't want you going out by yourself."

"I won't be by myself," I practically shout, throwing a hand out in front of me as I gesture wildly.

"You know what I mean – I don't want you out without someone there in case you need help," he interjects, his voice losing volume at the end. "With anything." His eyes flicker down to my baby bump, a flash of concern in the gray of his irises.

Comprehension floods through me.

I've completely misunderstood where his insistence is coming from. It isn't about control – he's worried. I sigh, taking a step toward him as my anger evaporates instantly.

"Christian," I whisper, my hand dropping to my stomach. "I'm pregnant – not helpless."

His eyes widen fractionally, surprised that I've guessed exactly what he's thinking. He swallows, frowning.

"You know what Dr. Greene said, Ana," he reminds me, his voice strained with consternation.

I sigh. "Yes, and you're forgetting that she also said there is no reason for me not to continue living normally. We're not in danger."

"And I want to keep it that way!" he presses.

I sigh again, closing the distance between us in the spacious living room area. "She said to keep my blood pressure under control – to avoid stress. And all this is doing is _creating _stress."

His jaw clenches. "It wouldn't be if you would just stop being so damn stubborn and do as I ask."

I cock an eyebrow at him. "Ditto."

He rolls his eyes and runs his hand through his hair again. "Look, Ana. _Please. _Just listen to me – for this once. I just want the both of you to be safe. There's a higher risk of something going wrong now. What if your blood pressure spiked out of nowhere? What if something went wrong? What if -," he stops suddenly, choking on whatever he was about to say. Instead, he shakes his head and takes the last step to me, so he can peer down at me.

"I have to keep you safe. Both of you. I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened. And I sure as hell wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I agreed to you being without Taylor or Sawyer, just when you needed them to be there."

My heart gives a squeeze, catching a rare glimpse of just how much Christian really does worry – not just about me, but about our baby now too.

Even now, he already loves our little blip just as much as I do. He's already such an amazing father, and we still have months until our bundle of joy gets here.

I open my mouth and suck in a breath. "I know you're concerned, Christian. But believe me, we'll be perfectly fi-," I stop mid-sentence, feeling a sudden strange move in my abdomen. My hand flies automatically to my bump, my mouth still hanging open as I glance down.

"Ana?" Christian asks, his voice laced with alarm. "What's wrong?"

I glance back up at him, but before I can answer, I feel it again – this time stronger. I feel…a nudge.

I almost swallow my teeth as I suddenly realize what it is.

Sure enough, another little kick bumps right under where my hand is placed. My eyes flicker back down to my stomach – then back up at Christian who is watching the short exchange with growing anxiety.

"Ana, what is it?" he demands.

"Give me your hand," I command in a whisper, holding mine out to him. His eyebrows crease, but he immediately offers me his hand. I grab his wrist just as another shift takes place in my belly.

I spread his fingers and place his palm flat on my stomach, staring up at him. His eyes flicker non-stop between me and where his hand is.

After a long second, the flickering halts, his eyes coming to a stop, holding mine as they go wide.

The corners of my lips curve softly – he feels it.

His lips part as he glances back down at my tummy, his fingers flexing against me as he shifts his hand, bringing up his other one so that both hands are cradling my stomach – cradling our baby.

"You feel that?" I finally whisper, making him look up at me again. He nods mutely, his eyes still wide with awe. I'm sure my expression mirrors his.

I put my hands over his, just as I feel another motion from inside me. I practically gasp, staring down at my belly. It feels so…odd. Yet so normal at the same time.

_That's my baby moving inside me. _The thought makes a violent swell of emption rise within me, getting stuck in my throat.

After a few long moments, the moving ceases. When I determine that the baby must be comfortable – and not going to move again right now – I look back up at Christian, taken aback momentarily by what I see.

His eyes are still wide, but other than that, all I see is…pure joy radiating from his face. Pure joy, and love.

"Christ," he whispers. "There's really a tiny little baby in there."

The statement makes me laugh out loud though it's not really amusing – I'm thinking the same damn thing.

I nod my head vigorously, removing my hands from his so I can wrap my arms around his neck. "Yeah," I say, dizzy with overwhelming feelings. "There is."

He huffs out a sharp sigh, his face stretching into a grin as his hands snake around from my belly around my waist, pulling me closer until my bump is flush against taunt abdomen.

He touches his forehead to mine. "Our little Blip," he murmurs, voice saturated with warmth.

"Our little Blip," I repeat, lifting up onto my tiptoes to give Christian a kiss before burying my face in his chest, letting him hold me – hold us.

I have no idea how long we stay like that, just standing there, basking in the moment. But finally, I lift my face toward his, still locked in the sanctuary of his arms.

"By the way," I whisper, making him peer down at me with interest. "I'll take the security." I know he's just trying to do whatever he can to protect us. It's just easy to forget that it's not just me anymore – that he has both of us to worry about now, even when the worry is misplaced. And now, I've just gotten a huge reminder of that.

He smiles, a chuckle escaping him as he nods, tightening his arms around me as I snuggle back into him.


End file.
